1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway truss-type brake beam structure and consists in novel means for connecting the tension strap to the compression channel and a novel method of forming such beams utilizing the novel securing means.
2. The Prior Art
In Irvin J. Spaeth U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,614 the tension member end portions are upset to increase their thickness and to form a terminal lip for engagement with the end surface of the web of the compression member channel, the beam end members being secured to the end portions of the compression channel and tension strap by a rivet passing through the front and rear walls of the end members and through the tension and compression members received in the pocket defined by the end member front and rear walls.